The dewaxing processes used to manufacture lubricating oil basestocks can result breakdowns or inefficiencies in the processes affording a quantity of wax beyond an acceptable basestock manufacture specification. The presence of contamination wax or excessive wax content can occur as a result of leakage of wax through rips or tears in the wax filter cloth used in solvent dewaxing processes, overloading of the solvent dewaxing processes, basestock channeling through the catalytic beds used in catalytic dewaxing processes, over-loading of the catalytic dewaxing process, poor catalyst activity or selectivity or because the crude oil or feedstock to the process is significantly different than expected, resulting in unsuitable dewaxing process conditions.
Lubricating oil basestocks containing undesirable quantities of contamination wax or excessive wax can result in growth of wax crystals, which is typically a slow process and may only become visible upon visual inspection after several days or weeks. As a consequence, when fully formulated oils are produced using basestocks containing unidentified undesirable wax contamination may result in an entire batch of product failing to meet viscometric specifications. Furthermore, formulated lube oils have been found to fail key low temperature viscometric properties for the oil [e.g., the cold cranking simulator (CCS) viscosity or the mini-rotary viscometer (MRV)], despite passing the specification established for the oil with respect to cloud point and/or pour point.
Contamination wax or excessive wax can result in the failure of any formulated oil made from lubricating oil basestocks containing residual wax to function properly at low temperature. As such, residual wax contamination can afford a formulated oil with unsatisfactory low temperature viscometric properties. In this regard, contamination wax or excessive wax can result in a highly non-Newtonian increase in low temperature viscometrics in fully formulated oils resulting in high viscosities and/or poor pumpability at low temperatures. With regard to engine oils, hydraulic oils or transmission fluids, the increase in low temperature viscometrics or the reduction in or loss of filterability results in a failure of the oil to properly lubricate key componenets. Moreover, wax crystals can form a haze in the oil upon standing, which is undesirable for customers from a cosmetic perspective, as well.
Engine oils are finished crankcase lubricants intended for use in automobile engines and diesel engines and consist of two general components; a lubricating base oil and additives. Lubricating base oil is the major constituent in these finished lubricants and contributes significantly to the properties of the engine oil. In general, a few lubricating base oils are used to manufacture a variety of engine oils by varying the mixtures of individual lubricating base oils and individual additives. The minimum specifications for the various viscosity grades of engine oils is established by SAE J300 standards as revised in January 2009.
Numerous governing organizations, including Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM's), the American Petroleum Institute (API), Association des Consructeurs d' Automobiles (ACEA), the American Society of Testing and Materials (ASTM), International Lubricant Standardization and Approval Committee (ILSAC), and the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE), among others, define the specifications for lubricating base oils and engine oils. Increasingly, the specifications for engine oils are calling for products with excellent low temperature properties, high oxidation stability, and low volatility. Currently, only a small fraction of the base oils manufactured today are able to meet these demanding specifications.
Accordingly, there is need for methods or processes for removing or reducing contamination wax or excessive wax with lubricating base oils or formulated lubricating oils, which have difficulty passing the stringent mini-rotary viscometer (MRV) viscosity specifications under SAE J300 as revised in January 2009.